


Idiots

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Astra/Cat friendship, F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, established lexstra, pre-supercat, these two would be best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex/Astra are a thing and Cat and Astra are surprisingly good friends and Astra can totally see Kara's crush on Cat and is dropping not-so-subtle hints at Cat whenever they go out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts, I’m always open for them.

**** Cat hadn’t expected her assistant to have such an interesting aunt but from the moment she met Astra she’d found someone she’d dare say she called friend. So much so that on the Fridays Carter was with his father Astra would abandon her niece and lover, said niece’s adoptive sister, to TV marathon night and join Cat at the single bar Cat enjoyed in the city. “You’re late,” Cat says by way of a greeting as Astra drops into the chair across from her.

“Yes, thank you, for that assessment, Tiny Cat.”

“I’m going to murder your wife for that nickname,” Cat says with a pointed glare as she takes a sip from her martini.

Astra chuckles, “Not my wife,” she says, “yet anyway.”

Raising an eyebrow, Cat tilts her head, “Something you’d like to share with the class?”

“I bought a ring.”

Cat sits up, staring at the woman across from her, “You bought a ring?”

“I bought a ring. That is what people here do, correct?”

“It is,” Cat says carefully, “I just can’t say I imagined you buying one.”

Astra shrugs, “I’m happy,” it's the first time she’s been able to say that in far longer than she’d like to admit.

“Then I’m happy for you.”

The dark haired woman studies her friend, “I was planning on asking you to be my best man.”

Cat chuckles, “Best, maybe. Man, definitely not.”

“You could still hook up with the maid of honor.”

Laughing Cat shakes her head, “The maid of honor will be your niece, that would never work.”

Turning Cat waves down the waiter for another drink while Astra pinches the bridge of her nose, “Idiots, both of them,” she mutters. As she turns back around the Queen of All Media seems very merose, “What’s the matter, Cat?”

“It’s lonely at the top,” is all she says.

The Kryptonian hates seeing her friend like this, “Maybe there’s someone who could help you shoulder the load you carry around and keep you company at the top.”

“Who would ever want to be with someone like me?” She reaches out for her martini but Astra takes it away, “Astra, give me that back. If I can’t do anything else tonight then I’m going to get so drunk I won’t remember for a while.”

“Cat, you are a beautiful, smart, intelligent woman, anyone would be lucky to be with you. I”m sure there are people in your very office who would want to be with you. They could be right under your nose.”

Cat shakes her head, “You’re crazy. And if I didn’t know better I’d think you were hitting on me after that spiel but I know how much you love Alex.”

“And my niece would kill me,” Astra mutters, scrubbing her face, “Oh my god, Grant, open your eyes,” she finally says exasperatedly. “How are you so blind? How are either of you so blind?”

“Blind to what?” Cat questions, “Who’s blind?”

Astra reaches across the table, squeezes Cat’s hand in a friendly gesture, “You are my best friend, Cat, so I am going to tell you this with the utmost love and respect.” Cat stares at Astra, rarely ever is the other woman so serious anymore, not with Cat anyway, “Grow the hell up, quit pining after my niece and ask her the hell out. You love her, she loves you, ask her out.”

“How are you so sure?” there’s no denial, no use denying it and they both know it.

“Because Kara looks at you like the sun shines out your ass.”

Turning contemplative Cat stares at the glass Astra has returned to her, “If I do this you aren’t allowed to give me the ‘If You Hurt Her’ talk.”

Astra laughs, “Deal.”

“Okay then,” Cat says with a nod, plan forming in her head.


End file.
